


A Failure

by Silence_burns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Exams, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Crowley comforts you about your exam results.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Failure

Crowley was welcomed by a dull pounding coming from the bunker’s library. He wasn’t an often guest at the bunker, but even he could sense something was far from the usual. Trying not to make too much sound, he made his way in the right direction.

When he came closer, visibly distrustful to the strange sound, he found you at one of the well-litted corners, muttering something to yourself with your head resting on the table. A thick blanket was covering your whole body except for your head. High piles of books were banking up all around.

“Someone died?” Crowley asked carefully from the doorstep, fully aware of the grave atmosphere. Empathy or dealing with the human emotions weren’t one of his virtues, so he wanted to have a quick way to leave.

“Yeah,” You muttered, not moving a bit. “My faith in my mental capacity. I’M. SO. DUMB.”

With each word you kept lightly hitting the table with your head and Crowley started to worry about your health. He walked in, hesitating before sitting on the chair to your right. You didn’t seem like the crying type or at least you were far from crying in that moment, so he felt a rather safe ground.

“I’m sure everything is okay with you,” he stated, although he finished the sentence with ‘except for now’ in his head.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” You got up suddenly, scaring him by the amount of self-hatred in your outburst. “I studied for this exam the whole week. I didn’t do ANYTHING else just to focus and to pass it. Just pass it, I wasn’t even hoping for an exceptionally good grade!”

“And… it didn’t work?” Crowley guessed.

“I’m just so dumb. Sweet Buddha, how did I even manage to survive all those years in school?” You asked yourself dramatically. “They should have sent me back to kindergarten…”

“Stop with the drama,” Crowley rolled his eyes. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Except for it was! I remembered everything until I saw the questions – then my brain just shut down. I’d been guessing on open questions, Crowley. It cannot end well.”

“You got the results?”

“No, I’m just back from the exam, results will be posted in like a week…”

“Bloody idiot!” Crowley snapped. “You don’t know them and yet, you still torture yourself with thinking about it. You are dumb indeed.”

“Hey, only _I_ have the right to bully myself!” You stood up, surprised by his words. You hit him jokingly on the shoulder and he didn’t even pretend to flinch, visibly proud of himself for making you get out of the dark cloud that seemed to hang over you.

“Sorry, darling, but it was just too much,” Crowley laughed. “You keep whining even though you did your best and you can’t do anything with it now. Next time will be better.”

“Yeah. Just like the next semester, oh, wait! Except for there will be none for me,” You death glared him.

The King of Hell growled in frustration. He usually enjoyed the conversations the two of you have often had, because you were one of the very few people who were able to keep pace with his sassiness, but right now he cursed it under his breath. Nothing seemed to convince you, although he noticed that you were in a better mood than a few moments ago, so it was something.

“You know,” He offered carefully. “There is always the possibility that someone may change something in the answers of a random student…”

You looked at him with mouth wide open.

“Do you like cookies? Because that’s how you get free cookies,” You asked, a wide smile brightening your features and Crowley chuckled, amazed by the sudden change and the ease you made it happen with.

“I won’t refuse, although I have something a little different…”

“But let’s wait, okay?” You stopped him, biting your lip. “Maybe it really wasn’t that bad. Besides, I hate cheating, it’s just not right and Santa is always watching…”

Crowley merely hid his laugh, covering his face with a hand. Even in your darkest hour, you still managed to make his day a little bit brighter and you didn’t even try to do it in the first place. He sincerely adored this part of you. Maybe that’s what made your rather strange relationship that easy to maintain. Neither of you had to pretend anything.

Crowley asked himself if that was how people made friends, but he didn’t know the answer. What he knew however, was that he started to consider that he wasn’t as alone as he sometimes felt. That was a good thought.

“Would you mind a drink?” Crowley asked casually, raising an eyebrow.

“Right now I wouldn’t mind even a whole bottle,” you said honestly.

“I think that won’t be a problem, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a commnt if you did!
> 
> You can find me on AO3 or silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
